Mach die Augen zu
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Harry denkt über seine Gefühle für Ginny nach. Wird er den Mut aufbringen ihr zu gestehen was er empfindet? Songfic mit einem wunderschönen Lied der Besten Band Der Welt! R&R please! I need some feedback!


Hey Leute!

Soooo. Hat ja ein bisschen gedauert, aber trara hier ist mal wieder was neues von mir! Und das hier ist für mich sozusagen eine Premiere, denn es ist meine erste Songfic und gleichzeitig meine erste Harry/Ginny FF. Also, sagt mir was ihr denkt, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen kann. Möchte nähmlich Harry und Ginny auch in meine nächste Ron/Hermy FF einbauen, an der ich gerade arbeite. Und jetzt hab ich mal wieder genug gequasselt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und wäre äußert dankbar für ein klitzekleines Review (darf auch ein großes sein XD). Verbindlichsten...

Venceremos!

PS: Dieser wunderschöne gefühlvolle Song ist von den **Ärzten **und heißt... ui drei Mal dürft ihr raten... nee das dauert mir jetzt zu lange g _Mach die Augen zu ._

* * *

**Mach die Augen zu**

Harry saß mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war Weihnachten und sie packten alle zusammen ihre Geschenke aus. „RON!", schrie Hermine, die gerade eine wunderschöne silberne Halskette mit einem Herzanhänger ausgepackt hatte. „Bist du verrückt!" „Ja!", antwortete Ron prompt. „Verrückt nach dir." „Du bist so ein Idiot! Hör auf dich in solche Umkosten zu stürzen!" „Hermine…. Gefällt sie dir oder nicht?" „Natürlich gefällt sie mir! Du sollst bloß nicht so viel Geld für mich ausgeben!" „Warum nicht?" „Weil ich mich dann schuldig fühle!" Ron sah Harry mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube ich werde dich nie begreifen Hermine!", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist das ganz gut so", sagte sie, grinste und gab ihm einen Kuss, den Ron erwiderte.

„Oi, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", meinte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen. Harry lächelte. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Ginny war neben ihm selbst eine derjenigen gewesen, die am meisten gehofft hatten, dass Ron und Hermine endlich einsahen, dass sie zusammengehörten. „Wenn du meinst Schwesterherz", sagte Ron, nahm die verblüffte, aber kichernde Hermine bei der Hand und zog mit ihr in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal davon. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf hatte aber ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie riss das Geschenkpapier von einer kleinen Schachtel. Darin befand sich ein Zettel auf dem stand:

Fröhliche Weihnachten Ginny!

In Liebe,

Harry

Und außerdem ein Anstecker. Es war ein silberner Schnatz. „Oh Harry! Das ist wunderschön! Vielen lieben Dank!", sagte Ginny und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht.

_  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich  
Und dann sag, dass du mich liebst  
Ich weiß genau, es ist nicht wahr  
Doch ich spüre keinen Unterschied,  
wenn du dich mir hingibst_

‚Wenn sie das doch nur viel öfter machen würde', dachte Harry. ‚Seitdem sie mit Michael zusammen war ist irgendwie alles anders. Sie hat sich verändert. Ich hab mich verändert. Und vor allem haben meine Gefühle für sie sich verändert. Aber es wird bei ihr nicht anders sein. Sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Hermine hat es mir und Ron gesagt. Ich habe sie verloren, ich habe meine Chance vertan.'

_  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich  
Mach mir ruhig etwas vor  
Ich vergesse was passiert ist  
Und ich hoffe und ich träume  
Ich hätt' dich noch nicht verlor'n_

Ginny pinnte sich den Anstecker an ihren Umhang, während Harry sie betrachtete. ‚Sie ist so wunderschön. Ihr langes, feuerrotes Haar und ihr grünen Augen. Ihre Sommersprossen auf ihrer Stupsnase und ihr Lächeln. Sie könnte alles mit mir machen, ob sie es nun beabsichtigt, oder nicht.'

_  
Es ist mir total egal  
Ob du wirklich etwas fühlst  
Tu was du willst_

Sie stand auf. Harry wusste nicht, warum, aber er tat es ihr gleich. „Nun ja, ich werde dann mal in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich treffe mich dort mit Luna", sagte Ginny und ging schon in Richtung Portraitloch. „Ginny!", rief Harry. Sie dreht sich um und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ja?" ‚Sag es ihr einfach. Sag es ihr einfach du Trottel!' „Viel Spaß", endete er lahm. „Danke", meinte Ginny und verschwand.

_  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich  
Ist es auch das letzte Mal  
Lass uns den Moment des Abschieds noch verzögern  
Lass mich jetzt noch nicht allein mit meiner Qual  
_

_Mach die Augen zu und küss mich  
Mach mir ruhig etwas vor  
Wenn du willst, kannst du dann gehen  
Aber denk dran  
Ohne dich, ohne dich bin ich verlor'n_

Der Moment, in dem sie sich umdrehte, schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Ihre funkelnden Augen strahlten Harry an und ihr Lächeln versetzte ihn in eine andere Welt. Wie sie das tat, war Harry ein absolutes Rätsel. Vor noch einem Jahr wäre ihm das alles nicht auch nur annähernd aufgefallen, aber jetzt… jetzt war alles anders. Sie spielte mit ihm. Sie spielte mit seinen Gefühlen, die er selber nicht so richtig verstand. Doch es war ihm egal. Ginny durfte alles mit ihm machen.

_Es ist mir absolut egal  
Ob du nur noch mit mir spielst  
Tu was du willst_

Das war der Punkt. Ginny durfte alles was sie wollte. Doch woher sollte sie das wissen? Harry fasste sich ein Herz und lief ihr nach. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen. „Ginny!", rief Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. „Harry, was…?" Harry brachte Ginny zum schweigen indem er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. "Ich… ich muss dir was sagen." Sein Herz pochte unglaublich schnell und das nicht, weil er gerade gerannt war. Ihre verwirrt blickenden grünen Augen trafen die seinen. „Ginny ich…", Harry lief rot an. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Ein Blick, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Und sie lächelte. Sie lächelte ihr schönstes und bezaubernstes Lächeln und dann schloss Ginny die Augen und küsste ihn.

_  
Mach die Augen zu  
Mach die Augen zu  
Mach die Augen zu und küss mich

* * *

_

Seht ihr diesen kleinen lila Button hier unten in der Ecke? Da wo Go draufsteht? Ja? Super, dann könnt ihr mir ja gleich ein Review hierlassen! Hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen. _  
_


End file.
